Talk:Love is in the Air/@comment-34047125-20180213183902
I calculated it and it will take me 5 days absolute minimum just to farm the remaining materials needed to get the 2 maidens. We have 4 days and 5 hours left. And that is just the maidens only, not trying to get any pieces of gear. How I calculated this is by taking the level with the highest median materials dropped and divided the number of materials still needed by this to get how many levels I would have to beat, multiplied by 6 energy per level, multiplied by 5 minutes per energy and doing necessary conversion from minutes to hours or days as needed. And I have been playing every single chance I get, hardly ever letting my energy become full. I think what the game developers are trying to do for Crystal Maidens is trying to push further and further into seeing how much they can get us to pay for, and if this keeps up it will be like Star Wars Battlefront 2, where you have to spend thousands of dollars just to be able to progress through the game completely. It wasn't lawmakers that put a stop to that. It was the fans and their complaints that forced the company to cave in and change their ways to make it more fair. I have placed in a complaint, and it seems others likely have too which has pursuaded them to lower the arrows needed for the marksman maiden from 750 to 600. My calculations were from the updated 600 amount, so their change is still not good enough for me. I refuse to accept this. If you are in a similar situation as me and don't have any money to spend for this game, and you are unable to unlock the maidens within the time frame like me, and are not okay with this, I suggest you submit a complaint to the nutaku game support, and keep sending complaints until they make it possible to farm the materials needed within the time frame given. This is my sole opinion, and you don't have to agree with me, but when I play video games, I don't want to spend all my hard earned money, or what little of it I have left. If I wanted to gamble with real money and have poor chances of winning, I would go to a Casino, not play this online RTS game. I hate to be that guy that says "back in my days, blah blah blah" but seriously, it has come to this. The younger generation does not know how good and honest video games should be developed. When you buy a game, you should be able to access all the content. Period. If the game is free to play, it should be free. Period. If they want donations, that's cool. But pay to win is not acceptable, and if this keeps up it will be "Pay to play every level to be able to make any progress. Charge so many dollars per attack. Pay so many dollars per hour to recover your health every so often. Pay real money to level up each level." Stop bending over backwards and taking this bullshit.